


The One Where Eliot Does (Not) Talk in His Sleep

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Another one for the prompt "I heard you talking in your sleep"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144792561350/parkereliothardison-i-heard-you-talking-in-your).

“I don’t talk in my sleep,” Eliot grumbled.

Hardison jabbed a finger at him. “I _heard_ you. I spent last night listening to you try to talk your way out of a math test. When was the last time you even took a math class, anyway?”  


“I _don’t talk in my sleep_ ,” Eliot repeated.  


Parker shoveled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. “Sorry, Eliot. You do.”

Eliot threw his arms out. “Do you have any idea how many people I’ve slept with? Don’t you think one of them might have mentioned it before now?”  


Parker frowned. “Yeah, but did you sleep with them or did you _sleep_ with them?”  


Eliot glared at her. “I did both, Parker.”

“Maybe they talked in their sleep, too,” Parker said, and then lit up. “Oooo! Maybe you had _conversations_ in your sleep. What kind of conversations would two sleeping people have?”  


“I don’t know, because I don’t talk in my damn sleep!” Eliot shouted.  


“That does it,” Hardison said. “I’m setting up a mic in the bedroom. We’re gonna settle this once and for all.”  


Parker licked her spoon. “Make sure to turn it off before we have sexy times. I’m not really sure we want that recorded. At least, not without the video.”  



End file.
